Unexpected Truths: Deception
by Vampire Child
Summary: For years Harry Kim has managed to keep a secret from his friends and crew members but what happens when the truth is finally told?


**Unexpected Truths: Deception**

**Disclaimer**: I don't own _Star Trek: Voyager_ or _Buffy the Vampire Slayer. _This fanfiction is for entertainment only, no money is being made.

Tom entered the Holodeck to find Harry running a program that he had never seen before. It appeared to be set in the late twentieth century, judging by the technology that surrounded him. He stood in front of an elegant old mansion that appeared to be on the outskirts of the town and was close to the cemetery. The night air around him was cool, but not uncomfortably so.

He spotted Harry standing by the open French doors, leading to what he assumed was the living room, talking to a young blond woman and a tall dark haired young man that appeared to be roughly the same age as Harry.

"I can't believe you didn't tell me." He heard the blond girl say.

"It was supposed to be a surprise. It's not like you were the only one in the dark anyway." The dark haired man pointed out. "No one else knows."

"Harry knew." The blond girl pointed to Harry, pouting.

"That's because he's staying with me." Harry replied.

"Fine. I'll call next time. I'd better be going before Dawn wonders where I've disappeared to. I'll stop by after she leaves for school."

Both men groaned. "Are you going to let us get any sleep?"

"Since when do you get sleep on a hell mouth?" The blond girl replied, kissing the other man on the cheek. "See you later Angel, Harry."

"Bye Buffy." Harry said as the girl turned from the door and left via the grave yard.

Deciding he'd stood there long enough, Tom moved forward towards Harry. Harry had apparently seen him and turned to him.

"Hi Tom. Computer save and end program."

"Program saved." Instantly, the world around them faded and was replaced by the yellow lines of the hologrid.

"I haven't seen this program before." Tom stated.

Harry smiled sadly. "All ready to fix that glitch in the Fair Haven program? I want to have it done before the night shift."

Tom had the distinct feeling that Harry didn't want to talk about the program. He decided not to ask him about it. Harry would tell him when he was ready. "Me too. The Captain won't be pleased if the next time she runs the program and the problem isn't fixed. Computer run program Fair Haven."

* * *

Fixing the glitch hadn't taken too long and for that Harry was thankful. He now sat in the command chair, well into the night shift. It was usually quiet around this time so he spent it writing a letter to be sent in the next data stream.

_Angel~_

_I hope all is well with you in the Alpha Quadrant. It's been relatively quiet here lately, and we couldn't be happier. The new 'Transgalactic phone', as Captain Janeway calls it, is really boosting moral. I have my turn soon so I'll give you a call._

_I've designed a new Holoprogram. It's of Buffy and the gang. It took me a while to program Sunnydale but I think I have all the details right. Programming the characters wasn't too hard. I use it mostly to work out, patrolling with Buffy lets me use my strength, since I can't use it normally. Had you been here I would have asked you to help me design it._

_I've been thinking more and more about being stuck in the DQ. I've known since we got stuck here that I would have to tell them what I am, as they're bound to notice I don't age. I haven't told them for obvious reasons, but I'm starting to regret it, after all we've been through together. So now, how do I tell them that I'm not what I seem? They've known me as the green ensign for the last six years._

_All my best,_

_Harry_

Harry finished and saved the letter. He, like the rest of the crew looked forward to the monthly mail and he was also looking forward to talking with Angel. Sure, he got recorded messages in the 'mail', but that wasn't the same as being able to have a conversation with him, even if they were only about five minutes long.

This letter would be sent in the next data stream, which would be sent tomorrow, and hopefully by the next day he would have a reply. He hoped Angel would have some insight into his problem. He really didn't like deceiving his friends and crew mates like this. But when he first came aboard he wasn't sure he could tell them. Now, after six years in the Delta Quadrant, he felt guilty for not telling them, especially after all they'd been through together. One of the many reasons he hadn't told them now was that he was afraid of their reactions. He knew he was being silly, they were tolerant of many species. Still, he had a nagging feeling. He was, after all, by nature, a cold blooded killer. He sighed.

"Something wrong, Sir?" The helmsmen asked.

"No, just wishful thinking. Time?"

"05:56."

No sooner than she had answered, Commander Chakotay stepped off the turbo lift, followed closely behind by Tom and Tuvok.

"Nothing to report Sir." Harry said, standing, padd in hand, yielding the command chair to Chakotay.

"Very well. You're relieved. Computer, begin Day watch." Chakotay said sitting down. Instantly the lights brightened, and Harry winced. "Night Harry."

Harry smiled as he turned and headed for the Turbo lift. "Deck Five." As the lift started moving, Harry yawned. He was tired and really looking forward to going to bed. Then he remembered the padd in his hand. He groaned. "Computer, Astrometrics." He would deliver the padd first, so his letter would be sent, _then_ he would go to bed.

* * *

Tom rang the chime to Harry's quarters, then entered when he heard Harry's shout to come in. His quarters were lighted at about fifty percent, as usual, and Tom wondered why he kept the lights so low.

"Be out in a minute." Harry called from the bedroom.

"So, why am I coming to check out this nebula?" Tom asked, looking around the living area. On the coffee table were a few pictures he had never seen before. Curious, he picked one up. The picture was a formal group picture. The only person he recognised was Harry, however two of the other people looked familiar. Tom realized that they were the people he had seen in Harry's Holodeck program. He flipped it over to see if there was anything written on the back. There was, in Harry's neat flowing letters was written 'Buffy Summers and Angel's Wedding reception, 2020.' He did a double take when he saw the year. He looked again, thinking he couldn't read Harry's writing. However, he had read right. Confused, he put the picture down and picked up another. This one was outside Starfleet HQ in the evening. Harry stood in his uniform beside the same dark haired young man, who was wearing a red uniform. On Harry's other side was a beautiful red-head-who he recognized from the first picture-in a blue uniform.

"I'm not sure why. You should ask the Captain." Harry said answering his question, as he stepped into the living area. He noticed Tom looking at the picture. He smiled sadly and gently took the picture from Tom. "That's Angel, he's a good friend, and almost like a second father."

Tom thought the statement sounded odd coming from Harry. He was really close to his parents and he had never in their seven years together mentioned Angel.

"And that's Willow." Harry said pointing to the girl.

_So that's what his girlfriend looks like. He didn't tell me she was in Starfleet though. _"She's pretty."

Harry put the picture down. "We should be going. Shuttle leaves in a few minutes."

"Oh, right."

* * *

"Shouldn't the science department be doing this?" Tom asked. Twelve hours of scanning a nebula could be very boring. _What did I do to deserve this? _

Harry put down the padd he had been reading. "Probably. But we got

stuck with the assignment. At least it's a nice view, and be glad we're done."

Tom chuckled. "True, true."

Harry stood up. "I'm going to grab a cup of coffee. You want anything?"

Tom shook his head, and Harry moved to the back section of the Delta Flyer. Tom turned back to the console they had been using. Harry's padd was sitting on top. Curious to see what he was reading, he looked at it. It was a letter from Angel, he had obviously gotten it in that morning's data stream. He went to put it down when one line caught his eye:

'I understand that it's been hard for you, being the only one on board. You don't have anyone to talk to, like I have Willow.'

He blinked, confused. Another line caught his eye:

'After all you've been through together don't you think they deserve to know the real Harry Kim?'

He quickly read over the rest of the letter hoping to clarify what he had read.

_Harry,_

_I hope this letter finds you well, emotionally. I assume you're faring well physically because of what we are. I have some good news: I was promoted to Captain (again) last month. I have command of the U.S.S. Sunnydale (Ironic huh?), a Galaxy class straight off the assembly line._

_I got a nice surprise upon coming aboard, my chief Medical Officer is one Willow Rosenberg. I don't suppose you know her by any chance? Had you been here I would have requested you as my Operations Officer and the three of us could have served together again. Perhaps when you get home we'll have this chance._

_Spike dropped by for a visit last week. He's currently helping to train the new Slayer. The council originally asked me to do it but I refused. I'm simply not ready to be involved with a Slayer again, no matter how little the involvement. Spike took the job simply for something to do. When she is called, she will be given a watcher and Spike will no longer be needed. I find it quit odd that they did not trust us when we first met Buffy, and now they treat us with respect._

_I understand that it's been hard for you, being the only one on board. You don't have anyone to talk to, like I have Willow. You should tell them though Harry, it's better than them finding out for themselves. I understand why you didn't tell them at first and why you're still reluctant to do so, but you need to. After all you've been through together, don't you think they deserve to know the real Harry Kim? Use your own judgment, you've known them long enough to gauge their reactions to know the right time and place to tell them._

_Willow and I look forward to chatting with you over the sub space link. It will be good to have a simple chat again._

_All my best-_

_Angel_

Now Tom was really confused. The letter made no sense. The part about being promoted to captain again and serving with Harry before didn't add up to what he knew. And what on earth could Harry have to tell them that was so important? His stomach grumbled, and he figured he should find something to eat. He would puzzle over the letter later. Putting the navigation on auto pilot, he went to the back section of the Delta Flyer.

Harry looked up when he entered. "Change your mind?"

"Yeah, I'm hungry. Aren't you? We haven't eaten since about 07:00."

"No. I'm not hungry." Harry said playing with his cup.

Tom stared at him for a moment. _Not hungry?That's not like him, he eats so little as it is. Maybe there is something going on. _Tom shook his head, trying to clear his thoughts, and moved over to the replicator. This was Harry Kim he was talking about, he was just being paranoid.

* * *

He wasn't being paranoid after all. Curiosity had gotten the better of him, and Tom had run a search on Angel Ramirez, eager to learn something about this man Harry had called a second father. He found nothing unusual about him in his service record, but there was no mention of his wife Buffy. So, he had run a search of Buffy Summers. That's where he had gotten the surprise. She had lived and died nearly four hundred years ago. Not only that but she was listed to have married a man named Angel, no last name. Looking at the picture, it was identical to the one of Angel Ramirez. What was going on?

The only one who could answer that question was Harry. However, he did have a duty to inform the Captain, and that's what he intended to do.

* * *

"Enter." Harry called, hearing the door chime. He looked up from the letter he was writing to Willow as the door slid open and Tom entered. Tom looked calm on the outside, but Harry could tell his pulse rate was higher than normal. "Is something wrong Tom?"

"You know me too well Harry." Tom paused, gathering his thoughts. "I'm your friend Harry. I thought I knew you but I guess I was wrong."

"What are you talking about Tom?" Harry put down the padd on the coffee table beside his cup, and sat up on the sofa.

"This." Tom picked up Angel's letter that had been sitting on the table. "I was curious to see what you were reading so I glanced at it, and what caught my attention? This: 'I understand that it's been hard for you, being the only one on board. You don't have anyone to talk to, like I have Willow.' and 'After all you've been through together don't you think they deserve to know the real Harry Kim?' What's going on Harry? This letter makes no sense."

"You read my mail?"

Tom ignored the question. "It's not just the letter Harry. The photos, the Holodeck program. I ran a search of Buffy, what I found surprised me. She's been dead for nearly four hundred years. I talked to the Captain and showed her the evidence. She seem to think you're a spy and I've had the notion myself. The only reason she hasn't talked to you yet is because I asked to talk to you first. Please Harry, tell me what's going on."

Harry sighed and stood up, thinking for a minute. "I'll tell you, but I'll tell the rest of the senior staff at the same time." He tapped his commbadge. "Kim to Janeway."

* * *

"So you've all read the letter, and hand the other evidence laid out before you. What do you think?" Captain Janeway asked her staff who were seated around the conference table.

"It does sound a little suspicious." Commander Chakotay replied. "This is Harry's first mission, but the letter indicates that they've served together before. I would lean towards spy as well, but since Harry called this meeting I'm not sure what to think."

"I think we should give Mr. Kim the benefit of the doubt and let him explain." Neelix put in.

"I would also like to hear Mr. Kim's explanation." Tuvok voiced.

"We've heard your opinions, now Mr. Kim your explanation please."

Harry stood, coffee cup in hand, and walked to the window, looking out. "I won't deny that there's something different about me. But I'm _not_ a spy." He turned to face them. "How much do you know about me? We know the Captain grew up in Indiana, that Tuvok has four children, and we all know about Tom's past. So how much do you _really_ know about me?"

"I do not see-" Seven began.

"Answer the question."

"We know you're and only child." Tom replied.

"You like to play the clarinet and saxophone." B'Elanna said.

"This, as far as your record says, is your first mission."

There was silence before Harry broke it. "Is that it?"

The silence answered for him. "As I thought. What I know about you far out weighs what you know about me."

Harry paused, taking a sip from his cup, gathering his thoughts. "The evidence that Tom found is accurate." He walked over to the display screen on the wall. Tapping a few controls he called up three pictures. The first was of Willow, Xander, Giles, Tara, Anya, Dawn and Buffy outside the Magic Box. The second was of Harry and Buffy arm in arm at her wedding reception. The third was of Harry, Angel, and Willow in their uniforms outside of Starfleet HQ in the evening. "This is Buffy Summers. The picture was taken in the year 2001. Yes, I knew her. We were best friends. This picture was taken at her wedding reception. She married my other best friend Angel, who wrote the letter you just read. Buffy died in the year 2066, because she was mortal."

"What?" B'Elanna demanded.

Harry smiled slightly. "Have you ever heard of Dracula?"

"Dracula?" The Captain asked. "What's that got to do with this?"

"Everything." Harry said seriously.

"What's Dracula?" B'Elanna asked.

"Count Dracula is tall, lean and hungry." Tom answered, and Harry shot him a look that plainly said 'shut up'. "Okay, okay. Count Dracula was a very popular twentieth century myth. He was a dark and very seductive vampire. A vampire is a demonic blood sucker."

"He isn't a myth. He's real." Harry said, dead serious. "All vampires are real. I want you to see something. Take a good look." He walked over to Janeway and handed her his coffee mug.

"That's not coffee. It's the wrong color." She tilted the mug slightly. "And it's too thick."

"What color is it?" He asked.

"I'm not sure." She dipped her finger in. It came out covered with a dark red liquid. "Red... Harry, what is this?" She went to lick off her finger.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." He warned. He took the mug from her and placed it in front of Tom. "Scan it and tell us what it is."

Tom gave him a strange look, but took a tricorder out and scanned the contents of the mug. When the readings came up he let out a small gasp. "It's missing two minor element's, but there's no doubt about it, this is blood."

He passed the tricorder to the Doctor. "Confirmed."

"And you were drinking that?" B'Elanna sounded slightly disgusted.

Harry shrugged. "It's my nature."

"It's your nature?" Neelix asked, "You're not implying…"

"Yes, I am. I don't want to alarm anyone but..." He trailed off as his face shifted, revealing yellow eyes and distorted features. His eye teeth extended into fangs that came nearly down to his lower lip. Several gasps filled the room and Tom, who Harry was standing beside, stood up so suddenly that his chair toppled over. "I'm sorry, but I could think of no other way to tell you. Tom, give me your wrist please."

"What? Why?"

"Do you trust me?" Tom didn't look at him, but hesitantly held out his wrist to Harry. "This is going to hurt."

Before Tom could say anything, Harry sank his teeth into his wrist. Tom let out a hiss of pain but didn't pull his wrist back. The Captain and B'Elanna let out a small cry of surprise. Harry let go before he could taste the blood, his face returning to normal. He took a step back as the blood started to flow, so everyone could clearly see the bite marks. "Doctor."

The Doctor retrieved a med kit. Pulling a dermal regenerator out, he ran it over Tom's wrist, while Harry walked over to the table and picked up his mug.

"Harry… where did you get that?" Captain Janeway asked sternly.

"Don't worry, it's replicated. That's why it's missing some elements. I will not drink from a human host." He sat down in his seat, taking a drink. The smell of blood had made him hungry. "I'll tell you about vampires, and how I became one. Hopefully that will clear up any questions."

Janeway opened her mouth to say something, then thought better of it. "You have our complete attention."

"Well, I guess I should start by clearing up any misconceptions about vampires. We live solely on blood."

"But..." Neelix protested. "You come into the Mess Hall every day."

Harry chuckled. "I can eat food, but it has no nutritional value. In fact, if it were possible, it would make me sick to my stomach." He paused, "Let me put it this way. To you organic food tasted good, drinking blood on the other hand tastes disgusting. My taste buds have been flipped, to me, blood is sweet, not bitter."

"When you put it that way..."

"Sunlight is our natural enemy. That's why the third picture was taken in the evening. Since we sleep during the day and hunt at night, I can see perfectly in the dark, and I don't really care for light."

"So that's why you're quarters are always dark." Tom said, putting the pieces together.

Harry nodded. "My strength and speed are much greater than a human's. My hearing, sense of smell, and eye sight are ten times greater than a blood hound's. And now for the question I know you've all been dying to know the answer to, how could I have known Buffy four hundred years ago and still be here? The answer is: vampires are immortal."

"That is not possible." Tuvok stated.

"Yes it is. You see, for all intensive purposes vampires are undead, simply animated corpses. We have no pulse and don't breath. And before you say anything, we do breath, but only out of habit. If you were to suck all the air out of this room I'd be fine. The only way to kill us is a wooden stake through the heart, direct sunlight, fire, or beheading." He paused looking at the pictures, that were still on the display screen.

"Correct me if I'm wrong, but isn't that girl in the third picture in the group picture also?" The Doctor asked, also looking at the pictures. Harry nodded. "She's a vampire?"

"No she's human. The man beside her, Angel, is a vampire though."

"But if she's human how's it possible for her to be alive four hundred years later?" B'Elanna asked.

"I'll explain my past. However, to get some of it I need to tell you a little about my Sire."

"Sire?" Seven asked.

"The vampire that made me." Harry explained. "That would be Angel. He's about two hundred and fifty years older than me. For a hundred years Angelus was the scourge of Europe, offering an ugly death to every one he met. That changed though, when he feed off a young gypsy girl. In punishment for killing her, they restored his soul."

"Restored his soul?" Chakotay asked. "How and why?"

"When you become a vampire you loose your soul, without it you have no conscience. So they returned his soul by magic. Doing so, he was overwhelmed with grief for what he hand done, and from that day forward he no longer feed off humans."

"But if he's you sire, then wouldn't he have to have feed off you?"

"Yes. You see the curse had a loop hole. If he found one true moment of happiness, he would loose his soul. He found it, and in the short period as Angelus, he sired me." He paused, taking a drink. "Now, when he had his soul he fell in love with the chosen Vampire Slayer of that time, Buffy Summers. When he lost his soul, she was devastated. The good vampire she had known as Angel no longer existed, only Angelus. She turned to her best friend, a witch, Willow Rosenberg, and asked her to return his soul."

"Willow Rosenberg? Isn't she your—" Harry cut Tom off.

"Girlfriend? Yes, she's the one in the picture. Often magic extends the life span of anyone who has it. Willow's power is immense and it has extended her life quite a bit. However, eventually she will die. Anyway, Willow did as Buffy asked and returned his soul. Angel, feeling responsible for me, came to Willow and asked her to place the curse on me. She agreed, seeing that Angel had saved her life so many times and because he was a friend. Years later, when Willow's power had increased, she bound our soul's permanently to our bodies, enabling us to be free of the curse and not having to worry about the loop hole. With his soul bound, Angel was free to marry Buffy, and they lived together until she died. Angel, Willow and I are the only ones in that group of friends that are in the first picture who are still alive. Since the curse, nearly four hundred years ago I haven't fed off a human."

Harry lapsed into silence. He drained the last of the blood. "I hope you understand why I didn't tell you. I was afraid of what you'd think. After all, by nature I'm a cold blooded killer."

"I think were all going to have to make that decision by ourselves." Captain Janeway said.

* * *

Harry sat in his darkened quarters reading a book, it was one he had gotten from Willow before he had left for _Voyager_. He wished he could be home now with her and Angel, among friends.

The chime to his quarters rang, he didn't look up as he called, "Come."

"I see you've switched from semi-light to dark." Tom said, stepping into his quarters. He didn't move too far from the door since he didn't know where everything was. He didn't want to trip over anything.

Harry still didn't look up from his book. "Since you know, I don't have to worry about it. Is there something I can do for you?"

Tom winced at the formal words. "Look Harry, I'm hurt you didn't tell me, but I think I understand why. I still want to be friends. As far as I'm concerned, you're still the same Harry Kim I met seven years ago, I just know a lot more about you."

"Computer lights, fifty percent." Harry closed his eyes at the sudden illumination. Even though he had been expecting it, it still hurt.

"Even that's too bright huh?" Tom asked. He could now see Harry, who was sitting on the couch, with his legs out in front of him. Apparently, he had been reading, because he could see the open book he held on his lap. Tom moved over to sit on the other end of the couch at Harry's feet.

"Yeah. Watch out for the book." Harry replied opening his eyes. He moved his feet back a bit so Tom could sit.

"You heard when and where I moved?" He asked surprised, picking the thick, leather bound book up off the floor. On the cover was written 'Watcher Diary' and underneath was written 'Buffy Summers'.

"Hunter's instinct. I can hear better than you, remember?"

"Anyway I stopped by because I wanted to know if you'd like to join me on the Holodeck."

Harry smiled. "I'd really like to but I have a subspace transmission scheduled in a few minutes."

"Oh, okay. Maybe later."

"I was going to talk to Angel. Would you like to join me? I'm sure you'd like to meet him."

"You sure?" Tom asked, surprised.

"I'm sure." Harry said, standing. He closed the book and placed it on the table. "Coming?"

Tom stood and followed him from his quarters down to Astrometrics. They walked in silence, but not an uncomfortable one. Seven was in the lab when they entered.

"We're ready to transmit, Ensign." She said, tapping a few controls.

"Go ahead." The screen fuzzed for a moment, then cleared to show a ready room of a starship and it's two occupants, a dark haired young man and a pretty red head. Harry smiled. "Angel, Willow, it's good to see you. How have you been?"

Willow smiled. "Anxious to hear from you. I've missed you. So has Angel, though he would never admit it."

"Hey!" Angel protested. "It's good to see you. Are you going to introduce your friend?"

"Yes Father," was Harry's sarcastic reply. "Angel Ramirez and Willow Rosenberg, I'd like you to meet Tom Paris."

"I'd shake your hand, unfortunately there's a screen in the way." Angel said. "It's nice to meet you Tom."

"Nice to meet you." Willow echoed.

"It's nice to meet you too." Tom said. "Though I wish it weren't over a subspace line."

Willow's smile faded a bit. "I think we all wish that."

"You'll be happy to know that I told them." Harry said, knowing that both Angel and Willow would not mention anything about it with Tom there, no matter how much they might want to.

Willow's smile brightened again. "You did?"

"How'd they take it?" Angel asked.

"Well, Tom's still talking to me." Harry replied. "I think they still need time, and even then..."

"There'll come around." Tom reassured Harry. "Don't worry."

"So, Angel, how're things in Sunnydale?" Harry asked with a small smile. Angel shot him a dirty look and Willow burst out laughing.

"Things are fine. The other day one of my Betazed crew members praised me on my mental discipline. She was very impressed that she couldn't pick up anything at all from me. She said that that kind of discipline was hard even for them."

Harry laughed. "What did you say?"

"I simply thanked her for her comment and went on my way. Poor Will was trying to keep a straight face, and I couldn't tell her the truth."

"The truth being?" Tom asked.

Harry turned to him. "Vampires don't have reflections. You're there but not you're reflection. Our thoughts work the same way. The thoughts are there, they just don't reflect."

"You have thirty seconds." Seven called.

"Thank you Seven. I hope you'll wright."

"Of course!" Willow agreed. "You'll receive them in the next data stream."

"We'll talk to you soon. It was good to hear from you, and it was nice to meet you Tom."

"The same to you." Tom replied.

"Talk to you soon." Harry replied before the screen fuzzed and went blank. Harry stood looking at the screen for a moment before turning and heading for the door.

Tom followed him. "Thank you for letting me meet them. They seem nice." Tom glanced at Harry and noting the expression on his face he added. "You miss them, don't you?"

Harry gave a small smile. "Of course I do. Everyone on this ship has a loved one they miss."

"That's not what I meant." Tom said quietly. "I meant that—"

"I know what you meant. Yes I miss them. I've known them for nearly four hundred years. We've literally been through life and death together, many times." He paused. "I'll tell you about them sometime. Does that offer to join you on the Holodeck still stand?"

Tom clasp Harry on the shoulder briefly. "There's nothing better I'd rather do at the moment."

End


End file.
